


Everything About You Makes Me Feel Alive

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Bottom Jeremy, Butt Plugs, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy feels really bad, M/M, Michael is the best, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Post-Squip, Praise Kink, Scars, Top Michael, Weed, this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: “I keep fucking saving you and being there for you, yet whenever I need you most you fuck off to do some bullshit. I needed you at that party. I needed you and you weren’t there! You’re never fucking there Jeremy!”“Why do you come back then?!”“Because I love you, you idiot!”





	Everything About You Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I love BMC, so here's contribution to the fandom.

Jeremy hiked though the suburban neighborhood carrying a shit ton of bags on his arms. He was happy that Michael’s place wasn’t too far. It was Halloween once again. A year did a lot, mostly to Jeremy who had to deal with the fact that his pursuit of Christine had pretty much been for nothing.

Yep, that had barely lasted a month.

Jeremy frown, he had almost destroyed all of human civilization and an amazing friendship to get her, and they didn’t even have a single thing in common. Don’t get him wrong, Christine was great! She was smart and funny but, there was nothing there. No jokes between the two, the tension never eased, and the pair could never hold a conversation. Jeremy knew it was over when she had given him a shy kiss, and he felt nothing.

She smiled, “You don’t feel it either?”

Jeremy shook his head and awkwardly shifted his stance.

Christine and him stayed friends. They weren’t close, due to not having anything to talk about, but they still were there for each other.

The beginning of senior had Jeremy’s focus shifted to only one person, Michael. It had taken a while to fully win his best friend back, though Michael would deny Jeremy ever lost him. When Jeremy and Christine dated, Michael was once again ignored. Not to the degree he was when the squip was around, but he was on a back burner.

Jeremy had wondered when the pot would finally boil over. The lid flew off the beginning of their senior year. They had gotten into a giant fight. Words were said, there were a lot of tears, a lot of confessions, and a shit ton of things broken. Jeremy shuddered. The memories were old but they still cut deep.

_“I keep fucking saving you and being there for you, yet whenever I need you most you fuck off to do some bullshit. I needed you at that party. I needed you and you weren’t there! You’re never fucking there Jeremy!”_

_“Why do you come back then?!”_

_“Because I love you, you idiot!”_

Jeremy sucked in a shaky breath. He needed to stop thinking about it before he started crying. The fight had ended in sweet words that made Jeremy’s knees weak and eyes water. After that, the two couldn’t help but be with each other.

 The teen finally made it to his destination. He had never formally apologized for what he did. He’d said sorry but that didn't feel like enough, at least to him. Jeremy took out his keys, yes he had a key to Michael’s house, and unlocked the door.

Michael was out getting weed which gave Jeremy plenty of time to set up his master plan. After the whole squip incident, a lot of parents were rightfully pissed and sued the manufacturer. Each squipped kid was given a large settlement to keep quiet. So Jeremy had some money to spare.

He descended the stairs. Jeremy remembered almost tripping the first time he carried bags of stuff to the basement. He had gotten used to it though. He loved Michael’s basement/bedroom. It felt like home to him. He looked at the bed they had picked out, it was another apology. Jeremy began to unpack. He had bought a shit ton of snacks, drinks, and videogames. He bit his lip, mulling over everything.

Tonight, he’d be the one to provide comfort and love. He’d be there for Michael. Jeremy remembered last Halloween. He clenched his fists, guilt weighing heavy in his heart. He would be there this time.

He wanted tonight to be the night that Michael truly forgave him. Michael could claim he forgave Jeremy all he wanted, but Jeremy knew better. Every time they would greet each other or say goodbye, Michael would get this painful look in his eyes. Jeremy wanted to know the reason behind that look and tonight he would be brave and just ask, since gifts weren’t making it go away.

Jeremy turned when he heard Michael coming home. The tan teen was trotting down the stairs and was surprised to find Jeremy there. There was the look. Michael was smiling but there was anguish in his eyes. They slowly filled with happiness though. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jeremy greeted back. He could feel his face going red. They’d been practically inseparable after he had broken up with Christine but their hellos and goodbyes were always awkward. He noticed that Michael was slowly gaining his weight back. Jeremy smiled knowing that the shit ton of food he bought did that.  

Michael broke the silence. “Where you waiting long?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I brought some stuff for tonight. Munchies and…” he trailed off, waiting for Michael’s reaction.

Michael lit up at the snacks. “Holy shit! You’re the best dude!”

Jeremy frowned and opened his mouth to deny it but Michael was quicker.

“If you’re going to say something bad about yourself, I don’t want to hear it.”

Jeremy shut his mouth and looked down at his feet. He’d almost forgotten their little agreement. One of the many rules of being with Michael, Jeremy Heere was not allowed to talk shit about himself.

Michael moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. “Hey, look at me.” Michael watched those blue eyes slowly direct their attention to him. He studied the grieving face before sighing and pulling the other toward a mirror. Michael bought one just for this purpose.

Jeremy immediately looked away. Mirrors were a big issue for him, even before the squip. He hated himself, he had plenty of reasons to. He’d been terrible to the person that loved him most, had nearly created a hive mind for a girl he barely knew, and sent a lot of people to the hospital. Jeremy stiffened then relax when arms wrapped around him.

Michael pressed a kiss at the base of Jeremy’s neck. His eyes peaked over Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy had told him all about his squip, how he would make Jeremy point out every one of his flaws. “Look at us.” Blue eyes met brown. “Repeat after me,” Michael instructed. “Everything about you is so wonderful.”

Jeremy sucked in a breath, “Everything about me is just wonderful.”

Michael smiled and whispered in his ear, “Everything about you makes me feel alive.”

Jeremy saw the tear run down his face. “Everything about me makes you feel alive,” he voice broke a bit as he began to cry. He was awful. Michael was the one who had been abandoned and hurt and yet Jeremy was the one crying and getting comforted, again. He could feel Michael against him, giving him sweet kisses along his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, “Repeat it.”

Jeremy hiccupped, “You love me.”

Michael smiled and let them sink to the floor, Jeremy in his lap. He continued whispering sweet nothings and continued kissing any patch of skin he could reach.

Jeremy turned into Michael’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he kept crying till he was finally pulled into a kiss.

“No more,” Michael whispered, capturing his boyfriend’s lips. “No more doubting. No more apologies. No more buying me a bunch of shit to make me forgive you for something I already forgave.”

Jeremy sighed. Okay so maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, a two liter downed, and a joint burnt out, the two teens were finally at peace.

Michael was laying on his bed watching Scary Godmother with Jeremy laying on his chest. Lazy hands were rubbing skin and playing with hair.

Jeremy broke the serenity. It was now or never. “Why do you always look sad when you see me?”

Michael tensed a bit before deciding to answer truthfully. “I got squipped.”

Jeremy shot up, “When? Now? Where’s your Mountain Dew?!”

Michael hushed him. “I got squipped at the play.”

Jeremy frowned, “Is that why you were at the hospital?”

Michael nodded. “Mine was, different though.”

“What do you mean?”

Michael sat up. “Mine looked like you.”

Jeremy stared at him for a while. “What?”

“My squip had a personification that looked like you! It had your voice and everything!” Michael sucked in a shaky breath. “The entire time, all I saw and heard was ‘you’ telling me that I was a loser and I should just off myself so everyone would be happy!” Michael couldn’t hold back the tears. “I can still hear it, your voice saying you’d never love me and that I am worthless. Every time I see you, I’m so afraid that its back!”

Jeremy stayed silent and watched Michael slowly smile.

“But then you normally say something weird or you stammer, and I know it’s you.” Michael wiped at his face. “Those first few seconds are so terrifying. I can barely handle thinking about it, but if that damn thing ever came back I…” He looked down at the bed. “I don’t think I could take it.”

Jeremy wiped at his own eyes. He straddled Michael’s waist and tried to think of a way to make his love smile. He blurted out, “I can hold the whole world in my hands.”

The tan teen laughed, “No you can’t.”

Jeremy cupped Michael’s face. “I’m doing right now.” He saw his boyfriend’s face light up. Before Michael could reply, Jeremy kissed him. Both boys let their eyes close as their mouths met. Jeremy gasped when a chilled hand went up his shirt and to his back. He stiffened, knowing the scars were still there.

“You okay?” Michael began to pull back but was stopped. He smiled and pulled the striped tshirt over the other teen’s head. Michael frowned, Jeremy had told him about the scars but he didn’t know they were this bad.

When the squips had deactivated, everyone was shocked, literally. Some had a few ragged thunderbolts. Jeremy and Rich had it the worst though. The longer the squip implant, the worse the shock. Michael had seen Rich’s back, since they had become fast friends after the hospital. This didn’t compare emotionally.

Jeremy’s sides were covered in jagged lines. Michael could see his back from the mirror. The scars seemed to follow his nervous system. It was beautiful yet haunting.

Terror filled blue eyes stared at the floor. Michael frown and took his shirt off as well. While he didn’t have a lot of scars, he did have stretch marks. He had been a bit chubby but after the squip incident, Michael found it hard to eat. The stay at the hospital alone dropped ten pounds off of him. Maybe that’s why Jeremy always brought food. The tan teen would revisit that thought later, but right now he had an insecure boyfriend to reassure.

“Lay down,” he whispered. Jeremy complied, resting against the beaten down pillows. He wanted to buy Michael a new set but his boyfriend declined. That day they had already bought the bed and Michael felt bad about more money being spent on him.

Michael slipped between Jeremy’s spread legs and ran his fingers over the mess of scars that littered his love’s sides. His leaned down to place sweet kisses on the marred fleshed. He kissed and sucked, trailing down one side before moving to another. He could hear Jeremy’s breath quicken with each placement of lips.

Michael gave a final kiss before moving up to capture one of his love’s nipples. He groaned when Jeremy arched off the bed and rubbed their groins together. Michael began to work on unbuttoning Jeremy’s jeans. He had dreamed of getting in the boy’s pants for _years_.

The pale teen gasped and helped, kicking off the offending garment. He reached out to grab at Michael’s belt, “Off.” His boyfriend chuckled at his eagerness but complied with the request. Jeremy licked his lips as Michael slowly peeled off the last few articles of clothing. He wasn’t surprised that Michael’s dick was above average. Anyone as chill with their sexuality as Michael had to be packing something.

“Jere bear?”

Jeremy looked up.

“You were kind of staring at my dick. I’m flattered but I’d rather have you naked,” he reached to pull off Jeremy’s Pac-man boxers but was stopped.

“Wait, just, um…” Jeremy tried to formulate a coherent sentence but all was lost.

Michael looked surprised. “Do you not want to? I thought-”

“No!” Jeremy gave him a sheepish smile, “I do, I just… don’t judge me.”

Now Michael was curious. “About what?” Jeremy’s hands slipped from his wrists. Michael pulled down the boxers and threw them off the bed. He didn’t see anything unusual. The teen smiled at his boyfriend skittishness before spreading the pale legs.

Oh!

So that’s what he meant. Michael saw Jeremy was covering his face. “You want to explain or…”

Jeremy’s face was scarlet. “I just, I read that with this it’s… I just wanted to be prepared and…” he continued to mumble and shifted his hips.

“You are the prime example as to why horny nerds shouldn’t have money.” Michael touched the base of the plug, making Jeremy jolt. That was a good reaction. His hand went down to Jeremy’s hardened dick as he continued to tease the plug. “What a good boy,” he whispered. The teen heard Jeremy’s low moan at the comment. Michael smiled. “You like that? You like being a good boy?” He saw Jeremy give a slight nod. Well that wouldn’t do. He let go of Jeremy’s cock “What was that? I’m pretty sure good boys use their words.”

Jeremy shivered, missing the contact. “I want to be a good boy,” he whispered, “Please Michael, I want to be your good boy.”

Well he hadn’t expected that. Michael sucked in a deep breath, feeling his dick was getting a bit too excited. He decided to test this little new discovery out. He moved to grab something from his nightstand before settling back in between the boy’s legs. Michael smiled at Jeremy’s wide eyes. “What? You think you’re the only one who masturbates?” He uncapped the lube and squirted some on his fingers. Michael warmed it up before taking the base of the plug and slowly pulling the toy out. “How small did you think I was?” he teased.

Jeremy gave him a shy smile, “Wasn’t that.” He gasped when Michael’s fingers filled the emptiness in him. “How many?”

“Two,” Michael answered and scissored the tight opening with his fingers.

Jeremy hissed a bit. He knew the plug probably wouldn’t help when it came to taking Michael but thought it would at least speed up the preparation time.  Jeremy felt another finger join the rest. He moaned as something was hit. “Michael!”

“So that’s where it is,” the tan teen marveled and continued to assault the bundle of nerves. He could feel Jeremy spasming around his fingers.

Pale fingers wrapped around his wrist, “Enough, enough.” Tan fingers left him, he whined at the empty feeling inside him. Jeremy looked between Michael’s legs. “Let me suck you off,” he blurted out. Michael visibly swallowed at the request.

“Okay,” was his only answer.

 They switched positions. Jeremy spread the tan legs. He missed how plush Michael’s thighs used to be, but enough snacks could bring that back. Jeremy was surprised by how hard Michael was. He gave a shy lick to the underside of his boyfriend’s cock. Jeremy got closer and took the hard length into his mouth. He heard Michael moan at the feeling. With that bit of confidence, Jeremy tried to see how much he could fit in his mouth. A hand wound its way into his hair.

“Good boy,” Michael whispered. Jeremy moaned around his dick, making the grip in his hair tighten. Blue eyes looked up at him. Michael shuddered, that was too innocent of a look for someone who was giving a blowjob. He pulled Jeremy’s hair, dragging his head back before pushing it back down. It was slow and rhythmic.

“Good boy,” Michael groan, “My good boy, doing such a good job.”  

Jeremy whined, hips shifting around. “Please, now,” he begged, “I want it now.” His boyfriend nodded. Jeremy moved off Michael and grabbed the lube. He climbed onto the tan lap and shifted to hover over Michael’s length. The squirt of the bottle was amusing to both of them. Jeremy probably got too much but better safe than sorry. He covered the hardened flesh with lube and tried to think of the best way to get it inside him. He threw the bottle on the rug below. He looked at Michael. “Could you, um…hold it steady?”  

Michael snapped out of his trance and nodded. He kept his cock in place and watch as Jeremy fucking Heere sat on his dick. Both teens tensed at first. Jeremy sucked in a deep breath and slowly sank down. His shaky hands went to grip at Michael’s chest. The other teen quickly grabbed the trembling hands. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Michael whispered and interlocked their fingers.

Jeremy nodded and moved to finally bottom out. They stayed like that for a while, simply basking in being connected so completely. Jeremy felt himself tearing up. He looked down and saw Michael was in the same state. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

Michael reared up and pushed Jeremy on his back. He grabbed the pale legs and spread them wide before pulling out till only the tip was left and pushing back in. “Don’t you dare fucking apologize,” Michael growled, “Don’t you dare think you don’t deserve to be happy. Don’t you dare think you don’t deserve me!”

Jeremy cried out as Michael’s thrust became harder with each word. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Michael finally shut him up with a kiss. Jeremy’s head fell back as Michael brushed against that spot again. He felt terrible, Michael was comforting him once again.

“Don’t,” Michael growled, “don’t you dare start falling back.” He stayed deep inside Jeremy and reached down to cup his face. Those beautiful blue eyes stared back at him. “You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. You’re a good boy, you’re my good boy.” He watched every one of his words sink in. “You can’t make me forgive what I already forgave.”

Fresh tears fell from Jeremy’s eyes.

Michael began to move again. “Repeat,” he ordered. He snapped his hips against Jeremy’s ass. “You deserve to be happy.”

With a broken voice, Jeremy choked out, “I d-deserve to be happy!”

Michael smiled down at him, “You deserve to be loved.”

Jeremy tried to cover his face but his wrists were pinned to the bed. “I deserve to be loved.”

Michael slowed once again and stared down at the boy who captured his heart. “And who loves you?”

Jeremy beamed, “You do.”

Michael gave him a playful kiss. “Hell yeah, I do,” he said. Michael began to thrust anew. The dirty sounds of skin against skin, the bed creaking, and Jeremy’s moans were really starting to go to his dick. It didn’t help that he was screwing the guy of his wet dreams.

Jeremy reached up and pulled Michael down, chest to chest. He could hear the deep moans Michael was making, and that wasn’t helping his own dick problem. His nails raked down Michael’s back, making the teen groan right in Jeremy’s ear. Oh shit!

“Going to- I’m…” Jeremy clung tightly to his lover.

Michael felt Jeremy clenching around him. “Gonna cum?” he asked, happy that he wasn’t the only one on the edge. They just needed a final push. Michael kissed Jeremy once more. “Who’s a good boy?” he asked, his voice coming out deeper than intended.

Jeremy seemed to like it though. “Me!” he moaned, “I’m a good boy. I’m your good boy. Please, please, Michael.” Said teen moaned directly into his ear, almost pushing Jeremy over the edge.

Michael smiled. “You are. You’re sweet, beautiful, wonderful boy. My good boy, only mine.” He moved to look Jeremy directly in the eye. “Be a good boy and cum for me.” He gasped at how tight Jeremy became. He felt Jeremy’s cock explode between them. Michael moaned, thrusting a few more times before letting himself release into his love.

They laid there, gasping for air.

“That was…intense.” Michael said and tried to pull out but Jeremy’s tight limbs kept him close. “Jer?” He saw the other’s face. Jeremy was smiling, still in tears, but smiling. Michael kissed those sweet lips. “I love you, Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy giggled and whispered, “I love you, Michael Mell.”

Jeremy was over the moon. He guessed his master plan did work.


End file.
